


Risen

by Jaffre



Category: Wargroove
Genre: Gen, Valder's Arcade Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffre/pseuds/Jaffre
Summary: Whatever happens after Valder claims Requiem?





	Risen

It had been a confusing few years since Valder had claimed the power of Requiem with the Fell Gauntlet, since the dead had risen to join the living on the land of Aurania. After initial panic settled acceptance that these creatures were here to stay, the chattering of the undead becoming a habitual background noise.

Most of the Floran didn't have much of an issue with them, integrating the skeletons raletively quickly into their tribes. After all, they didn't need to be fed, could take care of themselves and help in the hunts, and didn't cause any troubles. The Greenfingers were making sure of it.

For the people of Cherrystone, the process took month after month of harduous tries at communication before reaching an understanding. No matter how "dead" they were, they just wanted a place to "live", which Queen Mercia reluctantly granted by fear of causing war with the neighboring nation where they came from.

Empress Tenri of Heavensong, however, took the opposite approach, banishing the undead out of her cities. Despite them not being agressive at first, she could not risk them suddenly turning against her people as a slow conquest ploy from Felheim. Yet, she could not rid herself of them all, they were still there, living in the suburbs, hiding.

All the while, Valder was watching. How was his people doing? Had he done good by them?

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I decided to make this fic as a campaign with custom content, so you can check it out here: XZK22P8H


End file.
